megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Ripper
Jack Ripper or Jack the Ripper is a demon in the series. History Jack the Ripper is the name given to an infamous serial killer of late 1888 London, who remains unidentified to this day. The killer would typically prey upon female prostitutes in the area, cutting their throats and mutilating their abdomens. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Foul Race, as '''Jack the Ripper' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Foul Race, as '''Jack the Ripper' *''Jack Bros.: Playable Character, as '''Jack Skelton' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Jack the Ripper can be found in Ueno. He can teach Flynn the Tetanus Cut skill through his Demon Whisper. Jack the Ripper is one of the demons needed in order to fuse Black Frost using special fusion. Jack the Ripper is also featured in the "Training Battle 2" Challenge Quest. Jack the Ripper, Jack Frost and Pyro Jack have gathered to cover each others' weaknesses and all must be defeated in one turn. Flynn can defeat the trio by using the Lunge skill on Jack the Ripper, skipping a turn for Naga to use Bufula on Pyro Jack, and then skipping a turn so that Kaso may use Maragi on Jack Frost. Jack the Ripper appears again in "Training Battle 6," where Flynn and his party must use damage reflected by his demons' innate resistances to defeat the enemies while switching summoned demons according to what is needed. The enemy demons are the Jack Brothers +, a party of Pyro Jack, Jack Frost, Jack the Ripper and Hairy Jack. During the first enemy turn, Jack the Ripper will use a physical attack targeting Flynn's party. On the second enemy turn, Jack Frost will attempt a Mabufula. For the third turn, Pyro Jack will use Maragion. On the next turn, Kanbari will need to use Tetrakarn to ward off Hairy's Jack's attack. Attacking Hairy Jack at any point may result in him using Retaliate, which will defeat one of Flynn's demons prematurely. Jack the Ripper has a chance of killing a successfully recruited demon just before they get added to Flynn's party. He will then join Flynn's party while the killed demon will not. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Jack the Ripper appears in the initial areas of Ueno. He can provide the skills Tetanus Cut and Mudo through his Demon Whisper event. ''Jack Bros. He is one of the three titular Jack Brothers that make up the games playable cast alongside Jack Frost and Pyro Jack. In the North American release, he was renamed to '''Jack Skelton'. Unlike his brothers, he lacks a ranged attack, but has one of the strongest attack stats in the game to compensate. His character-specific ending focuses on the enemies arguing after he escapes. Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Skill= Tetanus Cut\Innate Resist Dark\10 Light Life Aid\12 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Gallery Category:Historical Figures Category:English Mythology